


Peppermint Tea

by musicals_musicals



Series: The Prom Stuff [3]
Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Alyssa's family sucks, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Christmas Fluff, Emma is the best girlfriend, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kinda, Kissing, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i mean it's chirstmas but they aren't really celebrating it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicals_musicals/pseuds/musicals_musicals
Summary: Alyssa can't help herself from calling Emma at midnight. In her defense she and her mother are staying with their conservative relatives and she really needs the reminder that there are good people in the world.





	Peppermint Tea

**Author's Note:**

> It's technically a christmas fic as long as it's posted before midnight.

Alyssa carefully shut the garage door and sighed in relief. Her body slumped against the doorframe and she locked the door. It obviously wouldn’t keep anyone out, but at least she would hear it being opened. She fumbled to unlock her phone, the shaking in her hands having nothing do do with the cold. Her phone lit up the surrounding area and her eyes protested the change. She couldn’t risk turning on the light, it might wake someone up and it was already midnight thanks to the fact that she had to wait for all her cousins to fall asleep.

“Hello?” Emma’s tired voice came through the phone and Alyssa felt like sobbing in relief. Emma’s voice was rough, she had probably been asleep like most normal people were at midnight on christmas eve.

“Emma” Alyssa cradled the phone next to her ear and curled up into a ball against the wall.

“Alyssa? Are you okay?” Emma’s voice rose a bit and there were shuffling noises as though she sat up and put on her glasses.

“I’m–” The words died in her throat. More than anything Alyssa wanted to say that she was fine and there was nothing wrong, but it would be a lie that Emma would see right through “No”

“What happened?” There was the tell tale sound of Emma’s old light turning on. The familiarity gave more comfort that Alyssa was expecting. It was almost like she was sitting in Emma’s room, talking to her in person, rather than on the floor in a uninsulated garage.

“Just family” Alyssa couldn’t help the words from tumbling out of her mouth “I should’ve known that somehow my entire family would hear about the incident with the prom, but I was hoping no one would mention it. I guess I should be happy that none of my cousins seem to care, but my grandparents haven’t said a word to me all day. And my aunts and uncles keep making thinly veiled comments about how gay people are going to hell, but I guess that’s better than uncle Mark who has flat out said that I’m a monster and is keeping my littlest cousin away because he think I’ll corrupt her” Alyssa was breathing hard by the time she finished and there were tears in her eyes.

“Oh” Emma stayed silent waiting for Alyssa to speak first.

“I just didn’t think it would be this bad” Alyssa hated how sad and broken her voice sounded, but she couldn’t fix it. Instead she just curled up tighter on the floor and busied her hands by fiddling with the necklace Emma got her for their one year anniversary.

“I wish I could be there” Emma lamented “I know it would make everything worse, but at least you wouldn’t be alone”

A warmth bloomed in Alyssa’s chest. Emma would be willing to brave her homophobic family just because it would make her feel better. “Thank you”

They sat in silence for a while. Content to just listen to the other person’s breathing. Alyssa was slowly freezing, but she didn’t want to hang up and go inside. Thank god she had the forethought to grab her coat on her way out.

“Do you want me to come pick you up?” The question came out of nowhere and Alyssa jumped a little in reaction to the voice right by her ear.

“What?” The question sank in slowly.

“You’re in Lakeville right? I can be there in a half hour. I can either bring you back and you can stay with me for the night, or we can drive around and I’ll bring you back to your family” Emma explained.

“That–” Alyssa cut herself off she didn’t want to just leave, then all the snide comments would just be worse next time, but as long as she was back by six no one would notice she was gone. “Are you sure?”

“Say the word and I’m on my way” Emma promised. There was rustling and the sound of a door closing.

“I would love that” Alyssa smiled for the first time all day.

\-------

A half hour later Alyssa was carefully closing the back door and sticking to the paths in the snow that already existed in order to make her way out of the yard. Emma had promised to park around the corner of the driveway so the headlights wouldn’t wake anyone. Alyssa broke into a run where she saw the old pickup truck. Emma was standing outside wearing a hat and gloves. “Emma” Alyssa threw herself into her girlfriends arms and stuck her cold nose against Emma’s neck.

“You’re freezing” Emma worried taking off her hat to put it on Alyssa’s head.

“It’s like I just sat in a cold garage for an hour” It was supposed to be a joke, but it clearly didn’t land that way.

“Lyssa” Emma pulled her back into the hug and softly kissed her cheek. Lyssa was what Emma called her sometimes, even though she had pointed out multiple times that it wasn’t really any shorter than her real name. “I have a plan”

“Lead the way” Alyssa pushed any worry about her family waking up to find her gone to the back of her mind and got in the car. She had Emma, nothing else mattered.

“I brought you tea” Emma handed Alyssa a purple travel mug before starting the car.

Alyssa held the tea and let it warm up her cold fingers before taking a sip. It was peppermint, her favorite.

Emma hummed while she drove, occasionally glancing at Alyssa out of the corner of her eye. They turned off the main roads and Emma let go of the steering wheel with one hand to hold Alyssa’s. They drove until the lights of the city were long gone on the horizon, and Emma pulled over. “C’mon”

“Where are we going?” Alyssa hopped out and walked around the front of the car. Emma pulled a giant bag out of the back and threw it into the bed of the truck.

“Right here” Emma helped Alyssa into the truck bed and followed behind. Turns out the bag was full of blankets and pillows. She carefully laid all of them out before gesturing for Alyssa to sit down. As soon as they were both sitting Emma pulled out the last two quilts to cover them from the chill and pulled Alyssa down to cuddle.

“This is amazing” Alyssa stared in wonder at the number of stars visible in the sky.

“Merry christmas. I forgot to grab your present so it’s currently sitting on my desk at home” Emma apologized, pulling the blankets up so they covered everything but their heads.

“Doesn’t matter” Alyssa turned her head to plant a kiss on Emma’s lips, but she missed a bit due to the awkward angle and instead kissed her cheek.

“I’m glad I could do something to help” Emma was much more successful in her kissing. Adjusting the angle in order to properly kiss Alyssa on the lips. Alyssa knew she was going to have to go back to her aunt and uncle's house, but she had a feeling the circumstances would be more tolerable when she could remember that her amazing girlfriend was willing to drive to fucking lakeville at one am just to make her feel better.

**Author's Note:**

> Lakeville, Indian is a real place. The population is 786 people, if any of you live there I am very sorry.  
> I'm on tumblr [@musicals-musicals](https://musicals-musicals.tumblr.com/) feel free to come yell at me about the prom


End file.
